


Hartstrings

by PinMeToTheMat



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Coming in Panties, Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, F/M, Femdom, Forced Masturbation, Masturbation, Panty Kink, Swimsuits, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:59:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23934178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinMeToTheMat/pseuds/PinMeToTheMat
Summary: You’ve been forced to attend a pool party hosted at Natalya Neidhart’s home in Florida. Alexa Bliss wanted you to come but you’re not sure what to do surrounded by a bunch of attractive girls you don’t know. That’s when Natalya offers a little company to you for the afternoon. There are a few favours she wants to ask though...
Relationships: Natalya Neidhart/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	Hartstrings

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go. A request that was super fun to work on, thank you NBS95 for the suggestion.
> 
> If anybody would like a topic/character/kink then fire away. If you like I can branch outside of wrestling now that I’m more comfortable writing. 
> 
> Have fun ;)

The sun was shining bright in Florida. You were trying not to be noticed, but that was difficult as there were a lot of guests at Natalya Neidhart’s pool party. You weren’t sure why Alexa had asked you to come with her. You were used to carrying bags, doing chores and receiving the occasional humiliation from Bliss that you came to enjoy. Maybe she was giving you a break, but you didn’t really know any of the other ladies from the locker room so it felt odd for you to be here. Everywhere you looked was a gorgeous, fit woman in a skimpy swimsuit. It was difficult to pry your eyes away from their curves and musculature, but when you did they only landed upon another astonishing body.  
“Hey, stranger!” The voice of the host called to you as she approached. Natalya looked stunning in her tight bikini. Her tanned skin exposed to your wandering eyes. The swimsuit she wore was pink, matching the Hart-pink streak in her golden hair. You couldn’t help but take a moment to admire her thick muscles. Even as she stood in front of you, colourful drink in hand, her perfect skin bulged with taut muscle. She interrupted your ogling, “You must be Alexa’s...boyfriend? Sorry I never caught your name.”  
“Something like that.” You sheepishly replied. You introduced yourself to Nattie and talked for a while about the wrestling business, the other girls and what the travel was like for you. You managed to stumble through the conversation, never letting on that you were not much more than an errand boy/sex toy for Alexa Bliss. Natalya capped off the conversation by saying  
“Well, you looked a little out of place here in the corner so I wanted to make sure you felt welcomed. Hang around and enjoy yourself. Don’t be afraid of the girls, they don’t bite.” She handed you the drink she’d been carrying, it was for you so it seemed. “Oh and this,”She continued “is for you. Couldn’t be the only one without a good drink at a party, right?”  
She turned and sauntered away, continuing on with meeting and greeting the other guests. You kept your gaze fixated on her broad and powerful looking shoulders. The rippling strength in her back was more distracting than you realized. You had to turn away before someone caught you staring.

As the party continued, you manage to skirt around awkward conversations and meeting people, all the while your eyes scanned the scene looking for Natalya. Each time you found her again, you also found an odd comfort. You couldn’t help yourself. Her thick and powerful legs, curvaceous hips, round bottom, gorgeous ab muscles, plump and luscious breasts filling her bikini top nearly to bursting. She was something to behold. The Queen of Harts glanced over in your direction and smiled briefly. You smiled back, then felt a jab as someone stepped on your foot. You gasped and pulled back to see Alexa pouting up at you, she looked so cute in her black bikini, bedazzled with sparkling rhinestones.  
“Hellooooo!” She said with exaggerated tones. “Are you making me a drink like I asked or are you just gonna stand around looking like a creep?”  
You hadn’t heard her request apparently, so you quickly apologized.  
“Sorry Alexa. So sorry. I’ll be right back with your drink.”  
You scurried over to the sliding glass door at the back of the house and made your way into the kitchen. The cold air conditioned room making your body hair stand on end after being under the sun for so long. The door slid open again behind you  
“Hey!” You turned around to see Natalya there. “Make yourself at home sweetheart. If you’re looking for drinks take anything you like. I’ve got plenty.” She said, walking around you while tracing a hand over your shoulder. You felt a twinge of affection for her. Your host opened her fridge and bent over to grab herself a drink. She bent at the waist, giving you ample opportunity to admire her well rounded behind. She stood up and turned back to you, there was no way she didn’t see you staring at her ass just then. The wink she sent your way was just the cherry on top.  
“Uh...I...um...sorry.” You stammered, feeling guilty as your cheeks reddened. Natalya stepped closer to you and said in hushed tones  
“I don’t blame you...who could resist staring with all of us ladies parading around in tiny swimsuits? I’m kind of flattered you’re into me.”  
You blurted some unintelligible gibberish as you tried to process Natalya hitting on you. She stood on her toes and whispered into your ear “Stay right here if you want to see even more...I’ll go tell Alexa you’re busy.”  
Your brain nearly reset itself after hearing that. You couldn’t let this happen, you’d be in way too much trouble. Before you could say another word the door slid closed and Nattie was already making her way over to where Bliss was sunbathing. You felt a nervous rumble in your belly and began searching for a bathroom. You remember Natalya saying something about it being upstairs but you weren’t sure where. You made your way up the staircase and found the bathroom. You let yourself in and just sat down on the floor, leaning on the wall. Your mind was running wild. What was happening? What would Alexa say, or do to you? Why is Natalya acting like this? Why were you so riled up? As the hundredth question floated into your mind, you looked to the corner of the room, where there stood a laundry hamper. Your heart jumped into your throat as you allowed yourself to think a truly devilish thought. You stood up and peered down into the hamper, your eyes landing on a pair of white panties. You reached in to pick them up, hands shaking. Your brain screamed ‘STOP!’ but you did nothing to restrain yourself. You grasped the dirty underwear in your hands gently. You held them up and began rubbing the soft polyester garment between your thumbs and index fingers. You shakily brought the naughty item closer and closer to your face until you caught a whiff of a stimulating scent reached your nose. You inhaled smoothly, bringing your nostrils right up to the stained gusset of Natalya’s dirty panties. You felt your cock press into your swimming trunks as it stiffened with excitement. You turned the intimate item inside out to better acquaint yourself with the mind-boggling odour. The tip of your nose rubbed against the soiled crotch fabric and was met with a slightly wet sensation. You couldn’t believe it, these were recently worn. Your mind filled with images of Nattie peeling off her soft, delicate underwear. You fantasized about her moist sex rubbing against the inside of the panties and now they were right here in your hands. You continued to sniff as one of your hands found its way into your shorts as you began slowly stroking yourself there in the bathroom. You had to give in and admit to yourself that you were a disgusting pervert.  
“Ahem!”  
You nearly screamed, flinging the naughty garment out of your hand and yanking your other hand out from your shorts. Natalya stood in the doorway which you had insanely left wide open. Her brow furrowed as she approached and cornered you. She stuck an arm out to lean against the wall, trapping you with her strong form.  
“You wanna explain to me what that was you were doing there?”  
You froze in place, you couldn’t even blink. You started to look down at your feet in shame, only to be distracted by the goosebumps all over Natalya’s exposed skin. You traced the shape of her large breasts with your eyes, taking in every inch of immaculately smooth, soft skin. You were so close, you could smell her hair and natural scent. You became aware your erection hadn’t disappeared. The buxom blonde leaned into you with her body, her bosom pressed into you. You were as confused as you were worried. She said in a low voice “I’ve never seen anything like that. So dirty...so perverted...you must be desperate for me.” A smile spread across her strong featured face. You carefully studied her prominent cheeks, straight jaw and plump lips as she spoke to you. “Whatever am I going to do with you?” She sighed, exaggerating her words in a sultry manner. “Naughty boys like you deserve to be punished...don’t they?”  
You were quickly realizing that being forced to attend this party was working out in your favour. You decided to play into things.  
“Yes ma’am.” You uttered “I deserve any punishment you see fit.”  
Natalya chuckled, her dark brown eyes focused on yours.  
“Oh you have no idea honey.” She stepped away, and pointed out the door. You followed the order, meanwhile Natalya retrieved her worn underwear from where they had landed and brought it out of the bathroom.

Your heart was nearly beating out of your chest as you approached Natalya Neidhart’s bedroom. She opened the door and ushered you inside with a gentle arm around your waist. Your bare feet stepped onto the lush shag carpet, it felt comfortable. The door closed behind you. You felt a pair of hefty hands come down on your shoulders. Nattie began to rub your neck and shoulders with her robust fingers and palms. She brought her lips up against your ear and spoke softly.  
“In here, you will address me as your Queen. You are to do everything I say. If you don’t, I’m going to tell everyone, not just Alexa, EVERYONE out there that you are a filthy pervert who steals women’s dirty panties and likes to masturbate with them.”  
You decided not to push your luck and simply say  
“Yes, my Queen.”  
“Ohh you sure are obedient now. Mmm...get those trunks off for me dear.”  
“As you wish. My Queen.”  
You bashfully stripped out of your swimming trunks as Natalya circled around to your front and watched intently. When your full manhood sprung from the waistband she let out a small  
“Ohh my...”  
She stood, arms folded before you, looking you up and down as you covered your groin with your hands.  
“Kneel.” She declared. You did as you were told, dropping to your knees on the floor. You lowered your head at the feet of the Queen of Harts. She tossed the pair of unwashed panties in front of you and laughed.  
“I want to see what you were getting up to in the bathroom. Show me.”  
You were a little unsure of how to obey that order. You picked up the soiled lingerie and sheepishly brought it up to your nose, inhaling deeply. You closed your eyes, hoping that would nullify the perverse embarrassment of smelling the most intimate piece of clothing imaginable right in front of its owner. The powerful smell overtook your mind once again.  
“Start stroking your cock for me.” Natalya barked. “Stroke it TO me, in fact.” As she said that, she began to undo the ties of her bikini.  
You gingerly wrapped your dominant hand around your aching penis and started to squeeze and pump up and down your throbbing shaft. You opened your eyes to see Neidhart standing naked, posing to accentuate her muscle bound curves. You began to work the length of your rod faster as you stared at her plump, smooth bust. She ran her hands over her chest and down across her stomach, squeezing her soft but pert breasts for you to see. She flexed her arms, muscles bulging beneath her skin. You stared in aroused amazement at her solid abdominal muscles, bulky thighs and massive biceps. You almost wished she was wrestling you right now. You began to softly moan as you continued pleasuring yourself, gawking at Nattie’s amazon body while still pressing your face into her stained panties.  
She stuck a hand out towards you.  
“You can give them back now.”  
You didn’t want to give up the dirty item, but had to obey.  
“Yes, my Queen.”  
You reluctantly gave the undergarments back to her, then she stepped in, pulling them up around her waist. You couldn’t allow yourself to even blink as the thick goddess before you comfortably pulled her soiled panties up on her gorgeous body. The fabric hugged tight to her hips, ass and luscious sex lips. You could barely make out the shape of her vagina through the white garment clinging to her most intimate place. You continued to pleasure yourself, on your knees, almost drooling as you watched Nattie pose for you. She swivelled her hips, turned to shake her ass. The panties were tucked in between her cheeks in the rear, a sight that took your breath away momentarily. She then faced you once more and took a step closer to you, beginning to spread her thighs apart, gyrating her lower body. She continued to dance and bounce in front of your desperate eyes. You moaned softly as your queen began to touch herself over the panties. You groaned like a complete pervert at the sight of Natalya running two of her fingers between her swollen pussy lips. Her vulva bulged under the fabric, juices spilling out and creating a wet spot in the gusset of her underwear. Before things could progress any further, Nattie suddenly stopped and gave you a wink. She then backed away, to the other end of the room. She sat in a lavish armchair by her bedroom window, closing the blinds from where she sat. Then she shed her single item of clothing and tossed the now soaked panties to the floor. She dramatically raised her legs into the air and hung them over each arm of the comfortable chair, spreading herself wide. She motioned for you to come to her with one finger. Rewarding your obedience with an up close look at her tight honeypot.  
“Crawl.” She crooned to you.  
You crawled on your hands and knees across the rug to Natalya, your stiff member wobbling back and forth with each move. She waited with a smirk on her chiseled face as you obeyed her every command.  
“Lick.” She breathed. Your heart skipped a beat as you leaned forward without responding to her. You brought your face between Natalya’s spread legs, you immediately felt heat on your cheeks emanating from her groin. Her beautiful mound bore a perfect strip of blonde hair, everywhere else she was smooth as silk.  
Her deep pink inner lips were exposed, glistening with her excitement. The thick scent of Natalya’s saturated sex filled your nose and seemed as if it may put you in a trance. You parted your lips, letting your tongue roll out. Saliva building up in your mouth began to spill out onto your chin. Nattie giggled as she looked down at you, she rested with her arms raised behind her head, confidently waiting for you to heed her orders and pleasure your queen.  
Your tongue extended towards her pink slit, reaching out until you found her hot entrance. It tasted sweet, you pushed your drooling tongue into her waiting hole, the intense flavour saturating your taste buds. Your lips met hers in a tender kiss. Natalya’s eyes rolled back as she gasped. You began to slowly swirl your tongue inside of her while your lips kissed and sucked at her wet folds. You worked your lips and tongue on every single square centimetre of steaming hot flesh you could find. Love juice covered your mouth and chin, dripping off to the floor as you slurped rhythmically. Natalya’s hips began to sway back and forth, gently rubbing her tight entrance against your mouth. She leaned her head back and moaned. The sounds she made onto causing your cock to throb painfully, you reached between your legs when a hand grabbed your hair and yanked your face away. You looked up, starry-eyed at your current master, she was shaking her head, disappointed.  
“You’re here to pleasure me, not yourself. Hands off.” Her calm demeanour hid a dominant aura as she bossed you around. You couldn’t dare refuse now. You took your hand off your aching cock and remained on all fours. Natalya grinned, “Mm, you make a good servant. I might just keep you.”  
You resumed burying your face in her sex, imagining what it would be like to be ‘kept’ here, servicing the Queen of Harts instead of Little Miss Bliss and her bad attitude. Your tongue stretched and prodded deep within her slick walls. Your lips sucked and kissed at her clitoris. Natalya placed both of her hands on the back of your head and began to gently press your face into her pussy. Your entire face was now covered in a mixture of Natalya’s sweet musky juices and your saliva as you slurped and licked at everything you could get your mouth on, your face being rubbed around and around. Nattie was breathing heavily now, her toes curled and her legs tensed. She began to moan but slapped a hand over her mouth, her muffled cries of pleasure spurring you on. She lifted her legs off the arms of the chair and wrapped her thick, Herculean thighs around your head. Her legs crossed around you, she squeezed them around your head as she began to twitch in ecstasy.  
“Oh-ah ffffuck!” She gasped, as you felt her juicy lips quiver. She squirted a streaming orgasm directly into your mouth, the taste was overwhelming your senses as you obediently sucked it all down.  
Your cock jumped and throbbed between your legs, desperately trying to relieve itself to no avail. The buff blonde loosened her vice grip on your skull, allowing you to gasp for air. You were lost in the moment, just staring at Nattie’s sopping wet entrance in front of your face. You leaned in and planted a tender kiss on her bulbous pleasure centre.  
Your muscular mistress planted her feet on the floor and rose out of her seat. You remained in the ground, looking up at her statuesque body. She spoke again in a low voice.  
“That was a very...very good job, slave. Your Queen is pleased.”  
“Thank you, my Queen.” You almost whispered. “I would do anything to serve you.”  
“Oh, you would? Anything I ask?”  
“Yes. Anything.”  
Natalya allowed a naughty grin to cross her lips. She squatted down face to face with you and grabbed your jaw in one of her mighty hands.  
“Cum.” She demanded.  
You just stared at her beautiful, pink lips as they formed the single word. Then you nodded and began to reach for your stiff cock. Natalya stood up and stretched a leg out to one side and picked up her worn panties off the ground in between her toes. She flung the underwear in front of you.  
“Use those. Show me how much of a pervert you are.” She loomed above you, watching you nervously reach for her dirty garment and once again bring it up to your nose for a good sniff. You touched the crotch to your nose and felt the fabric was still wet. Drenched in Natalya’s excitement from earlier.  
“Mmmm...” she whispered as she resumed touching herself, excited by watching you do the same. “I want to see you cum in them...”  
You were taken aback for a moment. Natalya made herself as clear as possible.  
“You are going to take my dirty, wet, panties...and wrap them around your filthy dick. You’re going to beat your naughty meat for your queen, and worship her by shooting your load into her soaking panties.”  
You stared up at your queen, wide eyed at the perverse words she dictated to you. You maintained lustful eye contact with her as you opened up the underwear and started to carefully place the tip of your rock-hard weapon into the sopping wet gusset. You gasped as your burning hot sex came into contact with Natalya’s succulent juices. You pulled the panties down to the base of your shaft, covering your entire length in their smooth cotton embrace. You eagerly stroked your hand up and down your thick cock, still locking eyes with the muscular blonde bombshell whose underwear you were using to pleasure yourself. You were so caught up in the whole idea of it all that you leaned back on your knees closed your eyes. Thrusting your hips back and forth while you masturbated. You opened your eyes again and Nattie had moved. She was sitting in front you, staring at your wanton display of perverted lust with two fingers buried deep inside of herself. She seemed to be lost in her own little world, mouth agape and gasping as her eyes were glazed over, locked on to the sight of you fucking her underwear. You began to groan as you felt your balls creep up. You couldn’t muster any more warning as you felt your penis throb in your palm, the soft texture of a woman’s underwear stimulating every single nerve in your sensitive member. A hot gob of your seed fired out of your cock, squishing into the panties and leaking out onto the floor. Another blast left your tight testicles and continued to drench Natalya’s delicates right before her eyes. Spurt after spurt and before long your hand and the panties were soaked in hot cum, your wild strokes spreading the slimy mess everywhere.

“That’s very good. You really have no shame, do you? Cumming in a girl’s dirty underwear? Right in front of her face?” Natalya taunted you, fingers still massaging her wet pussy. You leaned back on your knees, your penis still stiff and tall, drenched white panties soaked entirely in your sperm wrapped around your shaft.  
“Take those filthy things off.” Natalya barked at you. You jolted up and quickly peeled the sticky mess off your relieved rod. Natalya snatched the undergarments from your hand with a squish, then she bent down and scooped you up into her thick, muscly arms. She picked you up around your waist and carried you over to her bed, tossing you onto your back. Your feet hung off the side of the bed as you sat stunned, watching desire and hunger burn in Natalya’s eyes. She climbed onto the bed, hovering over you with her gorgeous body. You stared in amazement as your dick throbbed along with every pounding heartbeat in your chest. She then clutched your face in her empty hand and squeezed your jaw until you opened it, before you could even guess what would come next she stuffed her, now extremely used, panties into your mouth. You gagged on the wet fabric tickling the back of your throat and the salty taste of your own orgasm. You’d never tasted yourself before, it rocked your senses with musky, salty power. Your cum mixed with Natalya’s juices made for a mind-numbing cocktail. She used her still wet fingers to push the slimy, white panties into your mouth until they were completely stuffed behind your lips.  
“Very good.” She cooed. “If you manage to keep them in your mouth until we’re done, I’ll let you keep them.”  
You wondered what ‘done’ would entail, you had lost track of time by this point. Natalya planted her feet beside your hips and pressed her hands into your chest for balance. She began to lower herself over your rock-solid member until her gentle lips met your swollen tip. You stared down between Natalya’s well built legs, watching as her soft wetness spread open around you and slowly engulfed the head of your cock. Your moan was muffled by the strong-scented undergarments stuffing your mouth. Just then, Nattie slammed her hips down in an instant, burying your hot meat all the way inside of her tight hole. Her pussy clenched around every inch of your manhood, soaking you in her excitement. Your queen craned her neck back, mouth hanging open in silent awe as you filled her slick pussy entirely. She looked down at you, gasping, eyes open wide and staring right into your soul. She raised her hips up, slippery juice bathing your painfully hard pole as her swollen, red hot lips sucked and massaged your cock as it was withdrawn. Your entire length began to tingle with heavenly pleasure right before Natalya once again pounded herself down onto you, extracting another muffled groan from your full mouth.  
She started to rhythmically slam herself onto your engorged flesh spear, gasping hot breaths into your face with each penetration. You soon felt her sweet juices splattering with every barbaric pounding, trickling down your balls, dampening Natalya’s sheets with proof of her arousal. She dug her fingernails into your skin, leaving red trails across your pecs. Warm, wet walls stroked up and down your cock, caressing every last nerve in your sensitive skin. You weren’t sure you could hold on much longer once you felt your cock twitch and your testicles begin to pull closer together.  
Natalya laid her naked body against yours, the soothing feeling of her hot, toned skin against you made you feel like you were lying on a sunny beach. She put her lips right next to your ear and whispered  
“You’ve been such a good boy...enjoy your reward.” Her wide hips began to pick up speed, slapping repeatedly against you. Her ass lifting high into the air, her face and body still planted down against you. She began to moan into your ear, losing all composure as she pounded you into the mattress. She sat up on you once again, throwing her hair back, arms behind her head, showing off every mighty, tense muscle on her bulky yet beautiful body. She then brought both hands down around your neck, gently gripping it between her powerful fingers. You gasped, nearly choking on the soiled panties jammed in your mouth, as Nattie began to massage and squeeze your throat while she continued to fuck you. Her hips seemed to move all on their own, bouncing up and down your long shaft hypnotically, operating separately from her upper body. You tried to tell her you were about to explode, but between the dirty underwear clogging up your throat and Natalya’s hands tightening on your throat, you were at a loss for words. As your breath left your lungs, you began to wriggle your arms and legs, eyes staring up at the Queen of Harts, begging for her mercy. Her eyes were rolling in her head, unaware of your muffled pleas from below. She moaned and grunted  
“Unh! Unh! Ah! Aaahhh!” With a final mighty slap, her sopping wet pussy came crashing down on the full length of your painfully hard penis, squeezing and spasming around your thick meat in orgasmic bliss. Her hands were now crushing your neck, you were scared but so horny you were willing to risk death to do what you were about to do. As Natalya’s sopping wet hole quivered on your cock, your balls tensed up and fired a massive rope of steaming hot cum right into Nattie’s hole. You felt the splash-back as your second shot fired balls-deep into her vacuum tight walls. Your eyes began to glaze over as blast after blast of your sperm filled Natalya’s drenched pussy to the brim. She pulled herself off of your cock, her swollen sex lips dripping with the mixed juices of your combined devious lust. You inhaled through your nose as deeply and rapidly as you could, throat burning from the choking pressure. Natalya quickly produced a towel and wiped herself off before hastily donning her tiny bikini again. She came back over to the bed on wobbly legs and tossed the towel onto your completely saturated crotch and purred  
“Mmm...that was fun. You can keep those panties if you want something to remember me by...”  
You quietly dried yourself off and fished the tangled underwear out of your mouth with a deep gasp. You dried them as best you could before folding them up, you’d have to discreetly wash them later and then put them to good use in private. “Oh one more thing.” She continued “Don’t make me wait forever to do this again.” Her lips in a pout as she said it. You nodded and remembered to finish with  
“Yes...my Queen.”  
Natalya planted a kiss directly on your lips for your faithful service, then she gave you a cheeky smack on your backside and said  
“Get going. Before anyone starts to wonder where we are.”  
You scurried across the room, slipping into your swimsuit as you left. You tucked your queen’s dirty, wet, sticky, underwear into your pocket as you made your way back down stairs and through the kitchen.  
You found Alexa and Nikki sharing drinks and talking about the other women. Looks like you managed to get away with this one.


End file.
